oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
"El Salsafiore" Man
"El Salsafiore" Man (known as '''Del Rio) is a human character seen in many episodes. He is mostly seen on posters, CD covers and pictures. Appearance "El Salsafiore" Man wears a green coat and a purple and yellow necktie. He has an abnormal smile and the top of his head and his forehead are very big and high, with small eyes. The lower part of his face is round and large. Episode Appearances Season 1 *French Fries: This episode was Del Rio's first appearance. He appears on a French cookbook as French chef and he appears again on TV before the cockroaches steal Oggy's plate of french fries. *It's Been a Hard Day's Noise: This episode was Del Rio's major appearance. He was appeared in an album and Oggy play the Music and make Dee Dee shocked to fall in the speakers, walks and shake by saying "Hagi Hagi" five times. *A Tip for the Road: He appeared on the buildings and the poster in the police station. *A Night at the Opera: He appears in the practice/training room, before Oggy finds his cousin Jack singing in the Opera. Season 2 * Hide and Sick: He Was appeared in 3 times in the medicines shop who Jack Boughted a Needles for Oggy. * Love & Kisses: He was appear on several billboards. *Crazy Shopping: He was appeared in 2 times first in the commercial Ad second in the bottle shopping whilst Oggy enters the Super Shop. *Life's a Beach: He was appear on several billboards. *Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses: He was appeared in the Torned Poster in the bricked wall near the bank and the wooden wall near the trash box. But, in the torned poster, there was a word "REX". He appear again while the Police didn't see Oggy stealing money and hiding and above the pharmacy before Oggy was play Torro with the Cars. *My Beautiful Prison: Same as above. This time Oggy robbes the bank. *The Wonder-Whistle: He was appeared in the poster near the Olympic Indoor's Swimming Pool and the Banner in the Football Stadium. *Do Not Lean Out of the Window: He was appear on several billboards. *Mayday! Mayday!: He was appear on several billboards. *Face Off: He was appeared in the buildings repeatedly. *Penalty Shot: He was appeared in the aqua banner Before the guy kicks the ball. *Pharonuf: He was appeared on several billboard in Egypt. *Sitcom: He was appeared in on several billboards. *Chatter Box: He Was appeared in Super Shopping. Season 3 * Octopus: He was appeared in 1 time in the commercial ad, and he appears in the Sausages Tag. *Abandoned Cockroaches: He was appeared on the poster in the convenience store's side automatic door in the Convience Store at the Gas Station before Oggy, Joey, Dee Dee and Marky goes in and cousin Jack filled Oggy's Volkswagen Beetle with Gas and the Cockroaches hacked plenty of potato chips. *Termite-ator: He was appear in the locker. *Invincible: He appears on several billboards. *Oggywood: He appears on several billboards. *The Fugitive: The word El Salsafiore is appeared in the some stores during Inspector chased Oggy. *The Ancestor: He was appeared in the tag while the wild cat eater see Oggy turning him into a sausage. *Formula 1: The words El Salsafiore appeared in the banner And he was appeared in the snackstore as a poster. *To Serve and Protect: He appeared in a poster example of how to be a muscular man with eyes being covered by sunglasses and wearing shorts only. Season 4 *Airship House: He appears on several billboards in Animville. *Buddy Parrot: He appears on several billboards. *Run, Olivia, Run!: Same as above, but there are El Salsafiore billboards without his face. *The Kitchen Boy: He appeared in Restaurants wall. *Shoplifting!: He was appeared in Super Shopping. *From Mumbai with Love: He appears on several billboards in India. Season 6 * Bless You Oggy!: He Was appeared in 3 times in the medicines shop who Jack Boughted a Needles for Oggy. * Crazy Driving!: He appeared on the buildings and the poster in the police station. * TV Addict: He was appeared on the table. * Christmas Spirit: He appeared in the buildings. * Oggy's Sister: He was appeared in the buildings. * Oggy's Brand New Face: He was appeared in the buildings repeatedly. * What's on the Menu?: He appeared on the buildings and the poster. * Remote Controlled: He was standing at the sardine and he appears again. * An Unwanted Customer: He was appeared in many times first in the commercial Ad second in the bottle shopping whlist Oggy enters the Super Shop. * Whistle Power: He was appeared in the poster near the Olympic Indoor's Swimming Pool and the Banner in the Football Stadium. Season 7 * Well Guarded Gold: Same as above. This time Oggy robbes the bank. * Oggy's Beach Club: He was appear on several billboards. * Oggy at the Opera: He appears in the practice/training room, before Oggy finds his cousin Jack singing in the Opera. * The Laugh Box: He was appeared on several billboards. * A Dreamy Cruise: He was appear on several billboards. * Hypnotic Oggy: He was appeared in the Torned Poster in the bricked wall near the bank and the wooden wall near the trash box. But, in the torned poster, there was a word "REX". He appear again while the Police didn't see Oggy stealing money and hiding and above the pharmacy before Oggy was play Torro with the Cars. * The Food Dispenser: He was appeared on the vending machine. * Fake News: He was appeared in Super Shopping. * Blah Blah Blah: This episode was Del Rio's final appearance. He was appeared in Super Shopping. Trivia *Del Rio's picture appears in many episodes. *Del Rio have an abnormal smile, with the lower part of his face seems edited. *Del Rio is the only character to not being animated. *Del Rio's voice similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberto_Del_Rio Alberto Del Rio's] personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez from World Wrestling Entertainment. *El Salsafiore is a Spanish word meaning "The Salsafiore". Hinting that his name is Salsafiore. *Del Rio appeared in a store was saying number 3. *As many thinks Del Rio says "Hagi Hagi", it's actually '''Aquí Aquí, which means "here" or "now". This can lead the title of the song meaning Now Now or Here Here. *Del Rio also appeared at several billboards in Animville again in Season 4. *Del Rio Didn't Appear in Season 5. *Del Rio Absent in Season 5. *Del Rio appears in new episode like Season 7. es:El Salsafiore Category:Characters